


An unexpected love

by Lisa_Dane



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Dane/pseuds/Lisa_Dane
Summary: After weeks of hard work and lots of catering parties, Bree and Katherine need a much deserved break. They decide to go to Paris for a few days.  What should have been a vacation as best friends ends up as an unexpected romantic getaway.
Relationships: Katherine Mayfair/Bree Van de Kamp
Kudos: 7





	An unexpected love

Katherine & Bree : An unexpected love

Katherine stopped her car in front of Bree’s house. They just got back from catering yet another party, already the third one this week. Bree looked at the darkness of the house and sighed. She wasn’t really tempted to go inside that dark place anymore since Orson left it 6 months ago….  
Katherine : what’s wrong?  
Bree : oh I don’t know, I just don’t feel like going inside that big, empty house, it’s not very appealing …  
Katherine : I know what you mean …. You know what?  
Bree : what?  
Katherine : why don’t you come with me to my place and I’ll make us a nice cup of tea …  
Bree : I would love to  
Katherine started her car again and drove over to her house which was just across the street. She pulled into her driveway and got out the car telling Bree to follow her. Once inside the house she put her coat in the hall and left for the kitchen.  
Katherine : you can join me in the kitchen or wait in the living room if you want  
Bree : I think I’ll join you in the kitchen  
Katherine : ok let’s go …. Which tea would you like ? I have chamomile, green tea, herbal tea or lemon, take your pick  
Bree : I’ll have chamomile thanks  
Katherine put the kettle on the stove, took two mugs out of the cabinet, put the tea bags in each of them and waited for the water to boil . Once the tea was ready she handed the mug to Bree and took a seat next to her at the kitchen table.  
Katherine : the party was very successful wasn’t it? Mrs. Vanderbilt told me so many times and said she would definitely recommend us to all her friends  
Bree : yes … great …  
Katherine : Bree sweetie what’s going on with you lately ? you are so ….absent  
Bree (sighing) : gosh Katherine I hate my life so much  
Katherine : but why? You have everything you ever wished for : a nice house, business has never been better, great friends, …  
Bree : I know I have all that but I’m …. so lonely  
Katherine : Lonely? How can you be lonely? You’re always surrounded by people  
Bree : oh I know all that Katherine but at night I have to crawl into an empty cold bed, there’s no one to hold me when I go to sleep…… there’s no one to warm my feet when they are cold…  
Katherine : I know the feeling …. Maybe we should go out and start dating again  
Bree : what? Dating? Heck no I haven’t done that since college. I wouldn’t even know how to anymore  
Katherine : do you mean that you and Orson ….?  
Bree : never dated? No we didn’t, I met him at this dinner and he left home with me the same night and we’ve been together ever since.  
Katherine : oh … I didn’t know that.  
Silence for a while  
Bree : don’t you feel lonely Kath? Now that Robin is gone?  
Katherine (hesitating) : yes … maybe but I’m too proud to admit it  
Bree : Kath ….?  
Katherine : yes…..?  
Bree : how is it like ….?  
Katherine : what?  
Bree (embarrassed) : well you know ….  
Katherine : actually Bree no I don’t  
Bree : kissing a woman….?  
Katherine : well to be honest it’s a lot different than kissing a man. A woman’s lips are softer, her kisses are more passionate they don’t kiss as aggressive as some men do…  
Bree : oh …. I see  
Katherine : why do you want to know ?  
Bree : I don’t know I was just wondering  
Katherine : do you want to try it ….?  
Bree (upset) : no!  
Katherine : ok  
Both women just sit there for a while not talking, just sipping their tea  
Bree : Katherine?  
Katherine : yes Bree  
Bree : what made you switch to women? I mean it’s not that you were even gay before Robin, were you?  
Katherine ; no I don’t think so but I was so disappointed in men lately and when Robin kissed me that night in the club it felt so good, I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, I …  
Bree : do you ever regret it?  
Katherine : what? Being with Robin?  
Bree : yes  
Katherine : no I don’t  
Bree : so if I get it correctly you would have another relationship with a woman?  
Katherine : Bree what is this all about? Why all these questions? Are you trying to tell me something?  
Bree : no I’m not, God Katherine I was just making conversation with my best friend, trying to understand things, sorry if I offended you … I think I better go home before I make thing even worse  
Bree got up from her chair, grabbed her purse and coat and walked to the front door  
Katherine ; Bree wait I’m sorry … please don’t be mad … I’m really sorry  
Bree : I’m not mad Kathy, I’m very tired, I’m going to bed good night  
Katherine ; good night  
The next morning Katherine walked into the test kitchen finding Bree sitting behind her desk working through some papers  
Katherine : good morning  
Bree (not looking up) : good morning  
Katherine went over to Bree’s desk placing the cake she made early this morning in front of her friend  
Bree (surprised) : what’s that?  
Katherine : I made your favorite cake  
Bree : what for?  
Katherine : to apologize for being such a jerk last night  
Bree : Kath you don’t have to apologize for anything, it was me who was out of line, I shouldn’t have asked all these questions  
Katherine : no Bree you didn’t do anything wrong, you have every right to ask questions, after all we are best friends, we’re supposed to share stuff together  
Bree : I know but still, I shouldn’t have made you feel uncomfortable  
Katherine : Bree honey you didn’t do anything like that and to answer your last question : yes I would date other women again. I’ve had it with men, they have disappointed me once too many  
Bree : yes I know what you mean, after Orson left me for his physical therapist I’ve had my share as well.  
Katherine : honey your marriage with Orson was already over when he went to jail  
Bree : yes I know but I still loved him  
Katherine : right …. (changing the subject) Do we have a lot of orders?  
Bree : actually no we don’t. We don’t have anything until next weekend. Why don’t you take some days off, you deserve it, you’ve been working like crazy lately  
Katherine : we both have Bree, you deserve a break as much as I do  
Bree : I know but there’s a lot of paperwork to go through  
Katherine : I have an idea  
Bree : what?  
Katherine : why don’t we go somewhere for a couple of days  
Bree : like where?  
Katherine ; I don’t know; a spa, the beach anywhere but here  
Bree ; I don’t know Kath, this paperwork won’t go away all by itself  
Katherine : can’t Andrew take care of that?  
Bree ; yes I suppose he could but ….  
Katherine : well  
Bree : oh well you’re right let’s do it  
Katherine (big smile on her face) : really?  
Bree (smiling as well) : yes we both can use the break like you said so where would we go?  
Katherine : leave that up to me, I’ll find us a nice place to relax  
Bree : ok I trust you  
Katherine ; good can I use the computer?  
Bree ; of course go ahead, I need to do some shopping anyway. I’ll see you later  
Katherine (concentrated on the computer not exactly hearing what Bree is saying) hmm  
Bree (smiling) : lock the door when you leave ok?  
Katherine kept surfing the net for a while and finally found the destination of their trip. She made some phone calls and by the time Bree got back everything was taken care off.  
Bree : oh you’re still here?  
Katherine : yes I’ve been waiting for you.  
Bree : oh really ? what for?  
Katherine turning the computer screen towards Bree) : this  
Bree (surprised) : what is it? I mean where is it?  
Katherine : Paris  
Bree : what ? You booked us a trip to Paris?  
Katherine : well you always said you wanted to try the French cuisine and get some ideas for new recipes so I thought …  
Bree (hugging Katherine) : oh my god Kath you’re the best, when do we leave?  
Katherine : tomorrow  
Bree : tomorrow?!? But how?  
Katherine : well while you were out shopping I made all the arrangements. Our flight leaves early in the morning. We will arrive in Paris the next day  
Bree : but Kath we’ll never get ready in time and who paid for all this?  
Katherine : of course we get ready in time, go inside and start packing. (While she walks outside ) oh and don’t worry everything has been paid for. This is my treat to cheer up my best friend. See you later Bree  
Bree : but Kath…..  
Sometime later that day Bree had started packing her bags which wasn’t easy as she didn’t really know what to take. She sure needed some nice dresses to wear for dinner and some casual clothes for during the day. She still couldn’t believe Katherine had arranged all this for her, she was the best friend you could imagine. She had been there for her while Orson was in prison and helped her get rid of her alcohol addiction and now that she was feeling lonely and miserable, Katherine once again jumped to her rescue. No one had ever done that for her…..  
All of a sudden Bree heard the doorbell, she quickly went to open the door as she thought it would be Katherine.  
Gaby : well hellooo stranger we haven’t seen you in a while so I wondered what you were up to?  
Bree : hi Gaby, I’m sorry but I really don’t have time for social talk right now. I’m in the middle of packing …  
Gaby : packing? Are you going somewhere?  
Bree : as a matter of fact I am. Katherine and I are going to Paris for a few days, she …  
Gaby : wait, wait, wait are you saying you’re going on a trip with Katherine? Your employee Katherine?  
Bree : she’s not my employee, she’s my partner .. we  
Gaby : whatever  
Bree ; yes I’m going on a trip with her  
Gaby : when did you two become so close you’re going on a trip together?  
Bree : well while you and the other girls were too busy with other stuff and didn’t notice I was a mess when Orson was sent to prison, Katherine was there for me. She took care of me and I’m forever thankful.  
Gaby : ok I can understand you’re thankful but that doesn’t mean you have to become the woman’s best friend do you?  
Bree : as a matter of fact we are best friends, we …  
Gaby : but Bree she always tried to do better than you. Did you forget how she sabotaged your lemon pie?  
Bree : that’s ancient history Gaby; Katherine has changed a lot, she’s no longer that woman she once was. She’s actually a very understanding and charming woman, she …  
Gaby : don’t tell me you have a crush on her ????  
Bree (upset) : no of course not! I can’t understand you even said that.  
Gaby : oh it’s just an observation, the way you are idealizing the woman …  
Bree : I don’t have a crush on her at all … you better leave now Gaby I don’t have time, I still have a lot to do. We leave early in the morning so would you mind?  
Gaby : all right, all right I’m already going …. Well have fun on your ‘trip’  
Bree : I’m sure we will  
After Gaby had left Bree couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said. She did feel good in Katherine’s presence. She felt safe and comfortable and she liked the way Katherine took care of her but does that mean??  
Bree : no it can’t be …. but then again why did I ask all these questions, could it be I ???  
Bree got rid of those thoughts and continued packing. It was almost close to midnight when she was finally ready. She quickly took a shower, put on her nightgown and went to bed but she was too excited to sleep. It has been quite a while since she last went on a trip and she was really looking forward to it. She still couldn’t believe Katherine had remembered her dreams she once told her and booked them a trip to Paris. Finally hours later she dozed off but not long after that her alarm started buzzing  
Bree (moaning) : nooo … is it time already?  
Bree dragged herself out of bed, into the bathroom to get ready. She was just about to come downstairs when she heard the doorbell.  
Bree : please don’t let that be Gaby again …. Oh Kath it’s you?  
Katherine : well good morning who were you expecting?  
Bree : actually no one, I just thought it was Gaby again  
Katherine : Gaby ? what would she do here so early in the morning. I’m pretty sure she turns around and takes another beauty sleep again.  
Bree : tsk tsk Kath that’s not nice, she’s still a friend remember  
Katherine : she’s your friend Bree, not mine. But tell me what did she want?  
Bree : oh nothing, just the usual stuff, you know Gaby  
Katherine : talking about people again was she, who was it now? Mrs McCluskey? Lynette? Susan? …..  
Bree : it doesn’t matter Kath. I asked her to leave anyway cause I was still in the middle of packing  
Katherine : ok … whatever … are you good to go?  
Bree : actually I haven’t had breakfast yet  
Katherine : neither have I, we can get something at the airport. We have plenty of time, come on get your luggage and let’s go  
Katherine helped Bree loading her bags in the trunk of the car. While she waited inside of the car, Bree did a last check up in the house. A few minutes later she got in the car and they were good to go. Half an hour later they arrived at Oakland airport, checked in and went to a café to have some breakfast.  
Waiter : good morning ladies what can I bring you?  
Bree : I would like some toast and a strong espresso please  
Katherine : same for me except make it a decaf  
Waiter : ok got it.  
Katherine ; since when do you drink strong coffee?  
Bree : I never do but today I really need it, I barely slept last night  
Katherine : yes you look really tired, what kept you up?  
Bree : oh I don’t know, I think I was too excited for our trip  
Katherine laughed  
Bree : sure go ahead laugh, I know you think I’m a silly girl  
Katherine (smiling) : no of course not. I think it’s kind of cute though, you act as if you’re a high school girl going on her first field trip  
Bree : well actually I kind of feel that way. I can’t remember the last time I went on a trip  
Katherine ; really?  
Bree : that’s why I’m so grateful for what you did Kath, you’re so nice to me. I’ll never be able to make it up to you  
Katherine : please Bree, there’s no need to make things up to me. I’m glad I can make you happy, you are the best friend I’ve had in years. No one understands me better than you do. I know we started on the wrong foot but I’m really happy things changed between us….  
Bree : yes so am I  
The waiter brought them their breakfast, which they ate in silence both being wrapped up in their own thoughts. Not long after they had finished breakfast they heard their flight being announced over the intercom. They got on the plane which would take them to LAX where they would have their connection flight a few hours later. Once they were on the plane to Paris, Bree tried to read some magazine she brought but she felt too tired to concentrate and her eyes were getting heavy. It didn’t take long before she dozed off in a much needed nap. In the meanwhile Katherine was going through a guide about Paris to check out what they could do during their visit. She had already marked a couple of restaurants she planned on visiting.  
*****  
Finally after an eleven hour flight they arrived at Charles de Gaulle airport. After they had retrieved their luggage they went looking for a taxi to take them to the hotel.  
Bree : are you finally going to tell me in which hotel we will be staying?  
Katherine (smiling) you’ll find out soon enough  
Bree couldn’t believe her eyes when the taxi stopped in front of the famous Ritz hotel.  
Bree : Kath are you nuts? You booked us a room at the Ritz? That must have cost you a fortune, I can’t accept that.  
Katherine : oh Bree please for once just enjoy. Come on let’s go inside, I want to be in our room as soon as possible, I’m craving a shower  
When they entered the enormous hall of the hotel, Katherine had to look around for a moment to find the reception but once she had located it she headed over there as quick as her heels would allow her.  
Katherine : bonjour, I booked a room yesterday for Katherine Mayfair and Bree Van de Kamp  
Receptionist : yes of course Miss Mayfair. Would you like a room with a view to our fabulous garden?  
Katherine : if that’s possible  
Receptionist : sure no problem. Here is your keycard. Your room is on the third floor number 325. When you exit the elevator, it’s the last room down the hall on your right.  
Katherine : thank you  
Receptionist : you can leave your luggage, our valet will bring it to your room in a few minutes. Breakfast is between 8 and 10 or when you prefer room service you can order until 10.30. Dinner in our restaurant starts at 7 till midnight. If you need any other information feel free to contact me.  
Katherine : I will thank you  
Receptionist : enjoy your stay at our hotel.  
Both women took the elevator and once they arrived at the third floor they followed the directions the reception had given them. When Katherine opened the door she held her breath for a while. The renaissance designed room looked even more gorgeous than it did on the pictures she had seen.  
Bree : oh my God Kath this room is gorgeous, I wonder if mine looks just like that;  
Katherine : what do you mean your room, this is our room silly  
Bree : Kath … wait you booked one room for the two of us?  
Katherine : of course I did, what did you expect?  
Bree : I don’t know, I thought I…  
Katherine : oh come on Bree, it’s not the first time we share a bed together, I’ve slept with you before and I didn’t hear any objections back then  
Bree : yes I know but that was …  
Katherine ; what?  
Bree : well ;.. you know .. before you had been in a relationship with a woman  
Katherine (shocked) : oh my God Bree don’t tell me you feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with me because of that? What are you afraid of? Do you really think I would try something? You must be kidding right?  
Bree (embarrassed) : I’m sorry Kath, I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s just that … oh never mind I don’t want to make it worse than I already did. Of course I’ll sleep in the same bed with you  
Katherine (icy voice): well there’s always the couch ….  
Bree : Kath please I said I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you. Come here let me hug you and thank you for all this.  
Katherine turned towards Bree who walked up to her and gave her friend a big hug.  
Bree : truce?  
Katherine (smiling) : sure truce. I’m going to take my shower or would you like to go first?  
Bree : no go ahead. I’m going to have a look at what the hotel has to offer in the meanwhile  
Katherine : ok I won’t be long  
While Katherine was in the shower Bree had a look at the information about the hotel and was surprised to find out their restaurant had two stars of the famous Guide Michelin. She definitely wanted to go and try the food there and hopefully get some ideas for their business. Bree was daydreaming when Katherine entered the room wearing nothing but a towel, her wet hair falling around her face. Bree looked at her friend and it struck her how beautiful she was even with wet hair.  
Bree (thinking) : god what’s wrong with me, why do I have these thoughts about Katherine all of a sudden. She’s my best friend I don’t want to put anything at risk.  
Katherine smiled at Bree when she noticed she was starring at her.  
Katherine : hey what are you thinking about?  
Bree (blushing) : um nothing … I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a friend like you.. Gosh Kath this place is just a dream, did you see the pool? And did you know their restaurant has two stars? Can we go have dinner there tonight ? please ? pretty please?  
Katherine (laughing) : hahaha of course we can, you’re so funny. Come on get in the shower so we can leave this room and do some sightseeing. Is there something in particular you would like to visit?  
Bree : let’s see the Louvre, the Notre Dame, The Eiffel tower, …..  
Katherine : ok ok I got it? Go and get ready  
As their hotel was situated close to the Champs Elysees and the Louvre museum they decided to walk down the Champs until lunchtime and visit the museum during the afternoon. After walking from store to store on the Champs they got pretty hungry and decided to have lunch in one of the typical French cafés. While enjoying their salad Niçoise they looked in the guide of the Louvre deciding what they definitely wanted to see. The afternoon went by so fast, they realized they could spend days at the Louvre before they had finally seen every piece of art it had to offer. Tired but satisfied they returned to the hotel where they decided to have room service instead of going to the restaurant for dinner as they both still suffered from jetlag.  
****  
The next morning it was barely 7 am when Bree woke up, she looked at Katherine who was still sound asleep and smiled. She decided to go take a shower first before waking her friend. When she got back in the bedroom Katherine was still sleeping but if it was up to Bree she wouldn’t stay in the bed much longer as she had plans for the both of them.  
Bree : rise and shine sleeping beauty  
Katherine : no … go away  
Bree : come on Kath, we have a busy day  
Katherine : what time is it?  
Bree : 7.15  
Katherine ; what?!? Bree why are you up so early?  
Bree : because I want to visit the city, we didn’t come here to stay in bed all day, did we? Now get up!  
Katherine ; no … don’t want to  
Bree (pulling the covers off Katherine) : come on get up !  
Katherine : all right all right I’m up … I hate you !  
Bree : whatever, go take you shower, sleepy head  
Half an hour later both women were ready and on their way to have breakfast before heading into the city again. Bree had been reading in the city guide and told Katherine during breakfast what she wanted to see. As they only had three more days Bree wanted to see as much as possible. They started their journey with a visit at the Notre Dame Cathedral, then took a boat trip on the Seine river and ended their day with a visit at the Montparnasse Tower. It was already getting dark when they returned to their hotel, they quickly refreshed and went back down to have dinner at the Espadon restaurant which was already pretty crowded.  
A waiter took them to a nice table close to the windows and handed them the menu.  
Katherine : what are you going to have?  
Bree : hmm let’s see. I think I might take the discovery menu and let the chef surprise us  
Katherine : sounds like a good idea, I think I’ll join you  
When the waiter came back Bree gave him their order  
Waiter: would either of you ladies want some wine to join your meal?  
Bree : just water for me thank you  
Katherine : I would love some wine, if you don’t mind Bree?  
Bree : no of course not go ahead  
The waiter handed Katherine the wine card and she picked a little bottle of Chablis grand cru and a Chateauneuf du Pape.  
After the appetizer the waiter brought the first dish which was Dover sole fillet with shell and preserved young leeks, tangy emulsion. When the waiter had left their table Bree opened her purse and took out a little notebook and a pen. She took a few bites of her food and then started making notes in her little book.  
Katherine (upset) : Bree what are you doing?  
Bree : I’m writing down what I taste and think is in the food  
Katherine : but why?  
Bree : well I thought we wanted to get some new ideas didn’t we?  
Katherine : yes but Bree we’re in a two star restaurant and everyone is watching us, please put that away before you get us in trouble!  
Bree : oh Kath stop freaking out, we won’t get in trouble  
But she decided to put the book back in her purse.  
A little later the waiter brought the second dish which was Lamb “panache” with piquillos, baked potatoes and tarragon apricot condiment. And again the same scenario happened. Bree took a few bites of her food, opened her purse and out came the little black book. She wrote down a few things and put the book back in her purse. She did this with every dish that was being served no matter how upset Katherine would get, it was as if she was talking to a wall.  
As they left the restaurant Bree asked to go for a walk but Katherine, who was still too upset said she was tired and went to the room leaving a speechless Bree standing in the hall. Bree decided to go for a walk by herself knowing if she went upstairs with Katherine now they would end up having a fight and she didn’t want to spoil the rest of their little trip.  
******  
The next day they were pretty busy visiting as much as they could in the short stay at the City of Lights. They even had a portrait painted of the both of them by one of the artists at Montmartre and ended up having a discussion in who’s home it would hang. Finally they decided they would hang it in the test kitchen so they could both enjoy the souvenir of their trip? At night they tried out another famous restaurant where they also ordered the discovery menu and Bree decided to have some wine with her dinner.  
Katherine : Bree are you sure you want to do this?  
Bree : one glass Kath that won’t harm, will it?  
Katherine : I don’t know Bree, it starts with one glass and before you know it you …  
Bree (upset) : no I won’t ! Please let me enjoy this evening, can’t you at least let me have that?  
Katherine (sighing) : all right I guess you know what you’re doing.  
Bree kept her word and only had one glass of wine but she had taken out her notebook again after every dish was served and took notes. Once again the evening ended with Katherine returning to the hotel upset. No matter how hard she tried to convince Bree not to take notes for once nothing helped which made her decide to give up trying. This time Bree didn’t go for a walk but decided to go up to the room as well, she didn’t want Katherine to stay upset at her.  
As she entered the room she found Katherine standing in front of the window staring into the night. All of a sudden she felt two arms wrapped around her waist and Bree’s voice in her ear  
Bree : please don’t be mad at me Kath, I’m sorry ….  
Katherine didn’t react and kept staring out of the window ignoring the fact Bree’s body was awfully close to hers sending shivers up her spine.  
Bree : come on Kathy …  
Katherine : don’t call me that, you know I hate it when I’m being called Kathy  
Bree : I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking but please stop being mad at me ….. Kath ? …. Please ?  
Silence  
Bree : ok if you’re not going to talk to me in 5 seconds I’m going to kiss you  
Katherine froze but still didn’t say anything  
Bree : I warned you Kath  
Katherine : whatever !  
Bree : ok you asked for it  
Bree moves closer and starts kissing Katherine’s neck.  
Katherine (turned around surprised) : what ?!? Bree are you drunk?  
Bree : no I’m not drunk, you very well know that.  
Before Katherine could even say something Bree finds her mouth with her own. They kiss slowly at first. Then with each passing second, the kiss becomes more passionate. Bree’s arms find their way around Katherine’s neck. Her fingers tangle in the soft, silky, dark curls. She slides her nails up from the nape of Katherine’s neck to the top of her head. Katherine quivers and moans aloud. She pulls Bree’s hips closer to her own, grinding their lower halves together rhythmically. Her hand comes between them to lightly pinch one of Bree’s nipples. Bree gasps and kisses Katherine more fervently. Realizing what she is doing, Katherine hurriedly pulls away from Bree 

Katherine : Oh God! What are we doing?  
Katherine backs away from Bree’s hold and looks at her wide-eyed and confused.  
Bree : Kath?  
Bree tries to get a hold of Katherine but she backs away again.  
Katherine : Bree I can’t do this, I’m sorry  
Katherine tries to get a hold of herself and adjust her breathing  
Katherine : this shouldn’t have happened, I don’t know what I was thinking  
Bree : but why Kath? Tell me you didn’t want this?  
Kath : Bree … I …  
Bree : look me in the eyes Kath and tell me this was all a mistake, that you didn’t want this to happen  
Katherine : yes … I mean … no … oh I don’t know  
Bree : Kath I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare or upset you but I just had to kiss you, I’ve been wanting to do it for a long time now  
Katherine : but Bree I don’t understand, you never … you never gave any sign .. you  
Bree : I know I didn’t but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it to happen  
Katherine looked a Bree without saying a word then turned her head and wanted to back away again but Bree grabbed her by the arm pulling her closer to her. Their faces only an inch away from each other when their lips finally met they softly kissed each other, Bree’s tongue licked Katherine’s lips demanding entrance. As Katherine opened her mouth Bree’s tongue slid in to meet with Katherine’ s. Bree moved her hand to the back of Katherine’s head and pulled her closer to her. Their tongues started twirling around, exploring each other’s mouth, enjoying the feeling this kiss brought to them. All you could hear was the beating of their hearts and both women moaning. After a while Bree broke the kiss as she had to gasp for air. She looked at Katherine and kissed her once again.  
Katherine no longer able to resist the feelings she had been pushing back for so long slowly moved Bree over to the bed. She starts unbuttoning Bree’s silk blouse and takes it off revealing her creamy skin, she then unzips her pants and pushes them down over Bree’s hips, along her long legs all the way down to her feet. Bree steps out of her pants lifting one foot after the other. Katherine stands up again quickly getting rid of her own clothing with Bree’s help. As both women stand up facing each other in their underwear they kiss once again, hands exploring their bodies, both unclasping their bra at the same time. They take off their panties, eyes roaming each other’s bodies as they stand there in all their full beauty.  
Bree swallows nervously yet anticipating the touch, the feel of Katherine. Kneeling in front of Bree, Katherine leans down and drops kisses on her dainty feet, moving up her legs, over her knees, up her thighs, past her pubic hair, up the flatness of her stomach. Katherine looks up at Bree as she uses her tongue, flicking it up over her stomach to one breast and then the other.  
Bree’s body is alive and feeling each exhilarating touch. Her hands on Katherine’s shoulders, she slides her hands into Kath’s hair. She loves the feel of the soft, silky curls wrapping around her fingers. As Katherine finds first one breast and then the  
other, Bree’s state of euphoria intensifies. She moans as Kath licks her nipple repeatedly. Crying out passionately, Bree holds Kath’s head against her breast, wanting more, not wanting the heavenly feeling to stop.  
Katherine gently grazes her teeth over the tip of Bree’s nipple, before sucking it into her hot, moist mouth. Feeling the quivers shoot through Bree, Katherine knows that she likes this. Moving to the other breast, Kath repeats her caresses. Bree is moaning and  
squirming, trying to get closer. Katherine leaves a trail of kisses from Bree’s breast up her neck to her ear lobe, sucking, licking, biting the sensitive skin, sending electrifying shocks to Bree’s womanhood.  
Katherine slides a hand down Bree’s body to find her soft, wetness. Using two fingers, Katherine caresses the bud of Bree’s flower. Bree begins to shake uncontrollably.  
“Kath?!” Bree calls out, anticipating, yet not knowing what to anticipate, scared, yet excited.  
Katherine : It’s ok, honey. Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. If I do something that you don’t like, just tell me. Ok?”  
Bree : ok  
Bree has never felt such emotions. Only with Katherine has her body ever come alive like this. Katherine continues to caress Bree in a circular motion, sending enlivening sensations to her center. Gently Katherine pulls Bree down onto the bed. As Bree lay underneath her, Katherine softly kisses her on the lips, allowing her hand to search out Bree’s warm cave again.  
Bree lifts her body to meet Kath’s hand, moaning into the kiss that she and Kath share. Opening her legs to give Katherine more freedom to explore her, Bree caresses Katherine’s back, sliding her nails effortlessly up her spine. Katherine arches into Bree’s softness.  
Katherine removes her hand from Bree’s silkiness to caress her breasts. Laying her body between Bree’s invitingly open legs, Kath begins to kiss Bree’s breast and fondle her nipples. Bree reacts pleasingly to the touch. Kath takes both breasts and pushes  
them together. Using her lips and tongue, Kath teases both nipples repeatedly at the same time. When she is sure that Bree can stand no more, Kath sucks both nipples into her mouth with a quick movement of her head. Bree moans aloud, arches her body, sending her breasts deeper into Kath’s mouth, holding Katherine close to her. Bree feels her womanly juices flow out of her. Eyes closed, fingers curled into  
Kath’s hair, Bree wraps her legs around Kath’s back, forcing her swollen clitoris into much wanted contact with Kath’s leg. Using Kath’s leg as stimuli, Bree moves her hips back and forth across the leg, sending vitalizing bolts of electricity through her .body. Katherine moves her mouth, sucking the nipples in harder, faster. She can feel Bree’s hardened bud against her leg, feel Bree’s tension building. Katherine moves her leg to match Bree’s motion. Bree moves her hips faster, gripping Katherine’s head harder.

Bree : Harder Kath ….. Suck them harder …..  
Katherine obliges and sucks both nipples as hard as she can. Bree bucks and arches her body uncontrollably into Katherine’s leg, crying out as she reaches the top of her desire.

Bree : Ohhhhh yes! Mmmmmmmm... Yes! Yes! Yes!.. Oh God Yes! 

Bree screams between gasps for air, head rolling from side to side on the bed, hands holding Kath’s head to her, legs wrapped around Kath’s body, unwilling to let go. Bree’s orgasm lasts forever, it seems.  
Bree : Ohhhhh...mmmmmm,  
Bree loosens her legs and pulls Katherine up to her. Kissing her deeply, Bree slides her hands around Kath’s back and lets them roam down to Katherine’s rounded butt.  
Squeezing it gently and feeling its smooth skin, Bree pushes Kath’s pelvic area  
into her own. Wrapping her legs around Kath’s waist, Bree starts to grind her womanhood into Katherine’s. Katherine allows Bree to tease her, savoring the taste of  
her mouth all the while their tongues touch lightly. Katherine moans and pushes her tongue further into Bree’s mouth before pulling back to drop kisses along her neck.  
Bree returns the kisses, finding Kath’s hot spot. She feels shivers go through Katherine as her lips glide over Kath’s neck.  
Bree moves back and forth over her neck, teasing her, feeling her move involuntarily. Smiling to herself, Bree flicks her tongue repeatedly up and down Kath’s neck.  
Katherine purrs deep within her throat and grinds her wetness into Bree’s. Their juices mix and mingle. Katherine and Bree move together in a rhythm that is familiar, yet is something they’ve never experienced together. Katherine’s breathing is coming  
faster. She makes little noises in Bree’s ear that starts Bree’s juices to flowing all over again. Bree gasps as the sounds drive her into a wild frenzy of emotions.

Katherine : Mmmmmmmmmmmm... Bree,  
Katherine inhales sharply and continues to make sexy sounds, which stimulate Bree even more.  
Katherine : Oooooooo... yesssssss... Mmmmm  
Katherine feels her body tightening, building with pleasurable tension. Grinding her body against Bree’s, she feels her clitoris swell. The tension becomes almost unbearable. Katherine moves faster, rubbing her body back and forth across Bree’s.  
Bree feels Katherine’s excitement mount. She moves quickly, opening her legs and reversing their positions, so that she is on top and Katherine is underneath her. She sees the surprise on Kath’s face as she lowers herself between Kath’s legs. Placing her clitoris on Katherine’s, she slowly grinds them together. Leaning down, she locates  
yet again, the most wanted spot on Kath’s neck. Readily, she sucks on the tender skin, feeling Katherine melt and move agilely beneath her.  
Bree moves slightly faster, applying more pressure to Kath’s bud as she feels her clitoris become harder.  
Katherine easily moves her nails up and down Bree’s back. Bree is driving her into a state of maddening sexual excitement. Katherine lifts her wetness into Bree’s, wanting the pressure to increase. She intertwines her legs with Bree’s, forcing them together which sends more tingles to her clitoris.  
Bree feels that Katherine is ready to come but she doesn’t want her to, not just yet. She untangles their legs and slides down Kath’s body, kissing her breasts, licking her nipples, kissing her stomach, gliding her tongue down Katherine’s legs to her feet. Bree takes the opportunity to make love to Kath’s feet, sucking the big toe into her mouth. Her tongue dances around the curves of the toe, descending to the bottom  
of the foot. She can hear Katherine purring louder and can feel her body moving from  
one position to another, going crazy with desire to be satisfied.

Katherine (begging between labored gasps of air) : Bree please …..You’re driving me crazy. Please. I want you. I need you, please  
Bree smiles down at Katherine  
Bree : . In time, my dear. In time.

Bree kisses her way up Katherine’s other leg, lingering very close to Kath’s hot cave of all that makes her a woman. Katherine arches her body upward, hoping Bree would take her, release some of this tension, satisfy this hunger for an orgasm.

Katherine : God, Bree! …..You’re driving me crazy! ……Please!

Bree watches Katherine’s body move, running a finger over Katherine’s clitoris. Kath inhales sharply and grabs Bree’s hand and holds it against her. Katherine grinds herself against Bree’s hand.  
Bree takes the opportunity to slide two fingers deep into Kath. Leaning down, Bree finds her neck, sucking the skin there with the softest of pressure, Bree brings Katherine the pleasure she desires. Sliding her fingers in and out of Katherine, she feels the muscles surround her fingers. Katherine moves against her faster and faster, never releasing her grip on the hand that is bringing her to her much awaited climax.  
Bree increases her rhythm and pressure to match Kath’s.  
Katherine arches higher, her body raising off of the bed. Bree meets her halfway, pushing deeper into her womanhood. Katherine shakes as Bree reaches her G Spot. Bree notices and repeatedly touches her fingertips to the spot.  
Katherine goes completely still for a second, then she explodes sending juices flowing out of her body into Bree’s hand.

Katherine : Breeeeeeeeeeeeee !! (she moans) Yes! Oh yes! Yes! That’s it! Yes!  
Oooooooooooo, honey

Katherine closes her legs around Bree’s hand, not wanting her to remove it, not yet. Katherine pulls Bree’s mouth down to hers, kissing her passionately, breathing erratically. Her body continues to experience the most pleasurable convulsions, one after another. Katherine sighs her contentment at finally being given the climax she so desperately wanted.  
Bree returns the kiss. She drops little kisses on Kath’s face, before laying next to her, half on her and half on the bed, her hand still inside of Katherine.  
They lay this way until their breathing has returned to normal. Katherine holds Bree to her tightly. Bree raises up to look into Kath’s eyes and finds them filled with tears.  
Bree (worried) : Kath, sweetie, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you ??  
Katherine : No, …… nothing is wrong, honey. It’s just …... it’s just so overwhelming, that’s all. I’ve wanted this for so long. And now that I finally have it, I can’t believe it. I never imagined it would be this wonderful. My fantasies didn’t even come close to how I feel right now.

Tears of happiness flow from her eyes and roll into her hair. Bree slowly removes her hand from between Katherine’s legs.  
Bree : god Kath I never knew you felt this way about me …  
Katherine : I was too scared to show you how I really felt about you.  
Bree : but why?  
Katherine : because ….. because I was afraid I would lose you as a friend….  
Bree : that’s silly …. You will never lose me, you mean the world to me  
Katherine : I didn’t want to take that risk …  
Bree : I don’t understand though, you said you have been dreaming about this for a very long time but you were with Robin, does that …  
Katherine : I liked Robin very much, don’t get me wrong but you were …are the one that I wanted to be with. You are the one I truly love… never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be laying here with you like this… I still can’t believe it happened …. It was so …. intense …. so great ….  
Bree (softly while looking into Kath’s eyes) : I’m glad that you enjoyed this as much as I did. It was heavenly.  
She lays down next to Katherine and pulls her onto her shoulder. Katherine hugs her, thankful that she didn’t make fun of her emotional state. Bree simply holds Katherine and rubs her gently.  
Katherine and Bree send one another from one whirlwind emotion to another time and time again throughout the remainder of the night. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. They seem to have inspired an insatiable desire. Finally they both doze off, exhausted but satisfied and full of happiness. Katherine and Bree lay sleeping side by side, face to face, comfortably intertwined between the sheets.  
The sound of the alarm wakes Bree, she stretches her body and looks at her sleeping lover. She smiles and strokes a stray of curls out of Katherine’s face. Katherine opens her eyes looking into Bree’s smiling face. Bree leans down and kisses Katherine  
Bree : good morning, did you sleep well?  
Katherine kisses her back and smiles  
Katherine : good morning to you too, I slept like a baby  
Bree: good I’m glad, are you ready for our last day in this amazing city?  
Katherine : do we really have to get out of this bed? I have other plans ….  
Bree : what do you have in mind my dear?  
Katherine : um I don’t know … I was thinking ….  
Bree : yes ?  
Katherine : me (kiss) …. you (kiss) …… and this bed (kiss)  
Bree : hmm …… sounds great ….  
Bree leans down and kisses Katherine lightly on the lips. She slips her tongue into Kath’s mouth and tangles with hers. At Katherine’s moan, Bree deepens the kiss. Her left hand removes the cover that is over Katherine’s body. She allows her hand to roam freely over Kath’s softness, while their tongues dance in and out of each other’s mouth. As the passion flares once again, Bree gently positions herself over Katherine. As  
she lowers her warm body into Kath’s, she moans her appreciation for the sensations that move through her. Katherine opens her legs, giving Bree permission to lie between them.  
Bree reaches down between their bodies and opens her labia. She tells Katherine to do the same. Once Katherine complies, Bree lowers her body onto Kath’s. They both gasp as their clits come into contact. Each can feel the other harden as the passion grows between them. Bree begins a slow rotation of her hips, rubbing her clit tenderly against Katherine’s.

Bree : Mmmmmm… you feel so good. Bree whispers into Katherine’s  
ear as she leans down and takes the earlobe between her teeth. She licks and nips it playfully. When Katherine moans, she sucks it into her mouth with purpose.

Katherine : Bree ….

Katherine gasps as the sensations make her clit throb and her juice flow. 

Katherine : I thought that you said you had never been with a woman before?

Bree continues the slowly rotation of her hips, but adds more pressure to her movements. She kisses her way from Katherine’s ear to her slightly open mouth. She passionately kisses her, thrusting her tongue in and out of the wetness, tasting it. The taste, feel and smell of Katherine make her insatiable. She can’t seem to get  
enough of her. The desire for Katherine is unquenchable. She moans into  
the kiss.

Bree : I haven’t… well, I hadn’t… before you,  
Bree answers as her breathing becomes gasps of pleasure. Her clit is pulsating and  
her nipples have become rock-hard. She rubs them back and forth across Kath’s nipples, bringing them both pleasurable sensations.  
Katherine glides her hands up and down Bree’s back before she grabs her firm butt and pulls her body into her own. Their clits are smashed tightly together, as Bree rocks back and forth above her.

Katherine : by the way… you make love… I would swear… that you have… done this before ….  
Katherine arches her back off the bed. The bliss she experiences every time  
their clits rub against each other is immeasurable. She pulls Bree’s face up so that they can see one another. Her eyes find Bree’s and hold them as her orgasm rips through her once again. Bree increases the pressure and speed of her hip rotations. The white hot feeling in her clit lets her know that she is about to experience one of life’s most awesome occurrences, love, passion, bliss… pure and simply ecstasy.

Bree : Kath!… Baby!… Ohhhhh that feels good!

Katherine : Bree!… mmmmm… yesssssss!”

Bree lowers herself completely on top of Katherine as her orgasm drains all of her energy. Together they lay there panting and holding each other, basking in the glow and aftermath of their lovemaking.

After a few minutes Bree raises herself up and looks into Kath’s eyes. 

Bree : I may be lacking in experience, but I have one hell of an imagination.

They both laugh at that comment and roll over onto their sides, facing each other, legs intertwined, arms around one another.

Katherine : I think I am in big trouble here, if this is just preview of your imagination.

Bree : Shall I continue with the previews?

She sensually moves her hand over the curve of Kath’s hip as she gently rolls over on top of her once again. She takes one of Kath’s nipples into her mouth and sucks it slowly. After a few minutes, she switches to the other nipple and does the same.  
Katherine moans and wraps her arms around Bree

Katherine : . Mmmmm… ohhhhh I like that she whispers as passion takes over. “You are insatiable…

They continue making love the entire morning until their stomachs make them know they are in desperate need of some food. They both take a shower and decide to have lunch at one of the cafés at the Latin Quarter. As it’s their last day in Paris they decide to go shopping. They spent the entire afternoon strolling from one shop to another until their feet start to protest and they can’t barely hold the different shopping bags they are carrying. They decide to take a taxi to the hotel as they can’t bare the energy to walk over there. Once in the room they take a short rest before heading to the restaurant.  
Katherine : I hope you’re leaving the notebook in the room tonight cause I swear Bree if you’re going to write down one single thing I will scream.  
Bree (smiling) : don’t worry honey I’ll behave tonight  
Katherine : you better, I don’t want to go to bed upset again and not being able to sleep half of the night because I’m so mad at you  
Bree : I’m sorry my dear but once you’ll notice the profits we’re making because of the new recipes, you’ll thank me for these notes one day  
Katherine : whatever. You’re warned one word and I’ll start screaming  
But that night Bree behaved like a lady which made Katherine relax and enjoy the evening. After dinner Katherine wanted to go back to the room as they were leaving early the next morning but Bree said she wasn’t tired yet  
Bree : let’s go to the Ritz bar for a while …  
Katherine : I don’t know, we have to …  
Bree : please Kath? It’s been so long since I went out and had a relaxing evening  
Katherine : ok I guess it won’t harm. Come on  
Once they arrived at the bar they noticed it was already pretty crowded. They found two empty chairs at the bar and once they were seated the bartender came right up to them.  
Bartender : good evening ladies what can I serve you?  
Katherine : I would like to have a Mojito please  
Bartender : ok one Mojito coming right up and for you my lady?  
Bree (blushing) : um do you have a alcohol free cocktail?  
Bartender : sure we have the regular fruit punch is that ok for you?  
Bree : yes that will do thank you  
A few minutes later they were both sipping their glass and looking around at the crowd.  
Bree : it’s pretty nice here, we should have come earlier  
Katherine : well if you hadn’t been so stubborn and ruined almost every night we could have ……  
Bree : oh please Kath are you still mad about that?  
Katherine : Bree it wasn’t fun, you really have no idea what you put me through do you?  
Bree : what?  
Katherine : what if someone had caught you and they threw us out of the restaurant?  
Bree : but why would they Kath, I haven’t done anything wrong. It’s not as if I stole something did I? I just wrote down what I think was in the food, now what’s so wrong with that  
Katherine : nothing I guess, I’m no longer going to argue about it anymore. This is something I can’t win anyway  
Bree : no you can’t cause you know you’re overreacting, you …  
Bartender : excuse me ladies but the two gentlemen at the end of the bar would like to offer you both a drink  
Katherine looked at the two men, back at the bartender then at Bree and shrugged  
Katherine : do you want to have a drink from them?  
Bree : I don’t know, I guess one drink won’t harm  
Katherine : I don’t know what if they come up here and start hitting on us, I’m not in the mood for a flirt, I …  
Bree : oh come on Kath, loosen up will you. Let’s accept a drink, just to be polite. Bartender I’m having what she’s having  
Bartender : one Mojito and for you miss?  
Katherine :Bree are you sure? You know you shouldn’t be drinking!  
Bree (stern voice) : yes I’m sure Kath!  
Katherine : oh well … I’ll have another Mojito as well  
Bartender : all right two Mojito’s coming right up.  
After the bartender had brought their drinks, they both raised their glass at the two men and what Katherine had feared happened. The two men made their way over to both her and Bree.  
Man : bonsoir Mesdames je m’appelle François et lui …  
Katherine : I’m sorry but we’re American we don’t speak French  
François : oh I’m sorry … um I’m François and this is my friend Yves  
Bree : hello I’m Bree and my friend’s name is Katherine  
François : nice to meet you Bree, are you here on business?  
Bree : yes and no  
François : we never saw you here before, are you staying at the hotel?  
Bree : yes we are, are you?  
François : no we’re at the Four Season’s but we know this is one of the best bars of the city and this is the place to be to find the prettiest ladies  
Katherine : oh really?  
Yves : yes definitely, look at the both of you  
The small talk continued for quite a while and one drink became another and another and when Yves finally asked Katherine for a dance, she denied and called it the night.  
Katherine : Bree we better go back to our room, it’s getting late you know we have to get up early tomorrow  
Yves : please don’t go yet, we were just having fun ……  
Katherine (even more annoyed) : to be honest I’m not interested in having fun with you  
Yves (surprised) : oh really and why is that? Are you married? Do you have a boyfriend?  
Bree : actually …. she has a girlfriend …  
And before either men or Katherine could say something Bree took Katherine by the hand leaving the bar. When they were in the elevator they couldn’t stop laughing about the look on Yves face. They got into their room giggling like two college girls at their first night out.  
Katherine (laughing) : oh my god Bree did you see the look on that guy’s face when you said that  
Bree (smiling) sure did  
Katherine : to be honest I have to thank you for rescuing us from these guys  
Bree : oh well at least we had a few drinks for free …  
Katherine : yes about that ….  
Bree : Kath please no lectures okay …. not tonight….  
Katherine : I won’t Bree but please don’t let it turn into a habit again, you know what the consequences are ….  
Bree : yes I know …. Come on let’s go take a shower before we head to bed ….  
Katherine : you mean as in showering together?  
Bree : yes ….. don’t you want to?  
Katherine doesn’t say anything but grabs Bree’s hand and leads her into the bathroom. She starts the shower and then joins Bree at the bathroom sink to brush her teeth and wash her face. Soon the bathroom is steamy and warm. Bree enters the shower first and turns to help Katherine. She makes her towel soapy and begins to wash Kath’s skin gently, leaving suds to glide down the gorgeous figure before her. She takes care not to leave an inch of skin untouched.  
Bree moves the soapy towel smoothly over Katherine’s collar bone. Slowly, she continues down between her perk breasts. Continuing her journey, she washes every part of the gorgeous body in front of her. She dips the towel into Kath’s navel and wipes her way around her flat stomach to each hip. She glides up each side to wash und the  
armpits, leaving behind the fragrance of the bath soap.  
Katherine turns her back to Bree, allowing Bree to wash the back of her just as thoroughly as she did the front. She revels in the softness of the towel and Bree’s hands on her skin. Tingles move from her toes to her head and back again. Soft murmurs of  
appreciation escape her mouth as her body responds to the gentle caresses.  
Bree washes her way down over Katherine’s back to her firm ass. She continues downward to her muscular thighs and calves.  
Finally, she reaches delicate ankles. After cleaning Katherine’s feet, Bree reaches through Katherine’s legs to wipe the front of them. Slowly she wipes from toes to thigh. When she reaches Katherine’s womanhood, Bree simply soaps the pubic hair covering it. She moves the towel to Katherine’s ass and cleans between her cheeks.  
Katherine is enjoying every moment of her shower. Never has a shower been this sexy. She is turned on and madly wanting sexual release. Her appreciative murmurs have turned to outright moans of pleasure. Her steady breathing has turned to pants of excitement. She is hot and it has nothing to do with the water raining down upon her  
from the showerhead above. As Bree reaches her ass, Katherine pushes it back toward her bather. Bree takes the hint and places the towel on the shower rack.  
She aims the showerhead over Katherine and watches as the soap suds glide down her body to the drain in the bottom of the shower. Once the suds are washed away, Bree squeezes some baby oil into the palm of her hand and rubs both hands together. Then, she applies it to Katherine’s back. She takes the opportunity to tease Katherine, by playing with her ass and watching the muscles clench and unclench when she uses her  
fingernails to grip it.  
Bree applies more oil and reaches around Katherine to massage her stomach and breasts. She pulls softly on each nipple and rolls it between her fingertips. Katherine moans louder and leans back into Bree for support, her eyes now closed and her lips slightly parted.  
Bree presses her hands into the rotations as she moves them downward to Katherine’s pubic region. She finds and manipulates Kath’s clit gently.  
When she feels and hears Katherine’s gasp of pleasure, Bree begins to kiss up and down the exposed neck and shoulder in front of her. Katherine places one hand on the wall in front of her and the other behind Bree ’s head to encourage her to continue.  
Bree takes notice of Katherine’s urging and slips two fingers inside of her. She feels Katherine’s muscles tighten around her fingers as she pushes in and pulls out of her rhythmically. Katherine begins to ride her fingers, matching her rhythm. As she does, her breasts moved up and down beneath the spray from the showerhead. The water hits her nipples in just the right spots.  
Bree moves her left hand around Katherine and takes hold of her breast. She lightly squeezes the supple flesh and releases it. Over and over, she repeats this while her right hand is driving deeper and deeper into Katherine’s hot, wet cave. She can feel that Kath’s passion is slowly intensifying and knows that an orgasm is moments away.

Katherine : Ohhhhh, God, Bree!  
Katherine moans loudly, panting for air. She feels every fiber of her being unraveling as her body tingles powerfully. She sees colors behind her closed eyelids. Her body is so hot and feels so good she starts riding Bree’s fingers faster and harder and grips  
her head tighter against her neck. Bree sucks the soft skin of Katherine’s neck into her mouth and speeds up the pumping of her fingers inside of Katherine. She adds a  
third finger and continues pumping. She gradually increases the pressure on Kath’s breast, until her fingers slide to the nipple. Rolling it between her index finger and thumb, Bree matches her squeezing of the nipple to her pumping hand in and out of Katherine. The muscles inside grab hold of Bree’s fingers, signaling the most  
desired explosion of passion. Bree twists and turns her fingers as they pump in and out, rubbing against Kath’s G-spot at the same time.

Katherine : Yes, Baby! ……Yes! Oh God, yes! ……… Don’t stop!” 

Katherine’s body spasms from her toes upward. The pleasure coming from Bree’s fingers thrusting into her, Bree’s mouth on her neck, Bree’s fingers squeezing her nipple and the water hitting her other nipple in just the right spot is so overwhelming that she can feel her womanhood pulsate as if it has a heartbeat all its own. The wonderfully bright colors behind her eyelids deepen. She can feel the tingles intensify and become almost unbearably erotic. Every muscle in her body contracts when she reaches her orgasm. 

Katherine : Breeeeeeee!  
Katherine screams as her orgasm overtakes her; her body quivers powerfully and her breath comes in gasps for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Bree holds her lover steady until she regains her breath.  
Bree : are you all right honey?  
Katherine : I’m more than all right sweetie ….. god this is the best shower I’ve ever had….. where did you …. where did you learn to do all the things you just did to me ?  
Bree (smiling mischievously) : I told you I have a wild imagination …  
Katherine : yes you did but I never expected ….  
Bree stepped out of the shower and put on her robe then handed Katherine’s to her.  
Bree : come on let’s go to bed my dear, I can show you what else I can do to that gorgeous body of yours ….  
Katherine : oh my God Bree you really are insatiable …. Can I at least recover for a minute?  
Bree : sure sweetheart … I give you all the time you need.  
Again their lovemaking lasted through half of the night giving each other orgasm after orgasm. Finally exhaustion takes over and they doze off in a much needed sleep. A few hours later the phone rang, it was the reception telling them it was time to get up as they had asked the night before to give them a wake-up call. Both women got out of bed, showered and got ready in no time. They decided to have breakfast at the hotel instead of grabbing a lousy coffee and a sandwich at the airport. As they entered they noticed there were only a few people inside since it was still very early. The choice of different pastries, toasts, croissants, bread was so huge they didn’t know where to start first. but both decided to have the continental breakfast. After breakfast they checked out, took a taxi to the airport and boarded the plane two hours later.  
They were both pretty quiet on the plane ride back to the States but as they got closer to their destination Katherine realized they needed to talk about what had happened between them. She took Bree’s hand and looked at her while scraping her throat.  
Katherine (serious voice): Bree honey we need to talk  
Bree (trying to be funny as she knew the conversation they were going to have was going to be a serious one) : what do you want to talk about my dear  
Katherine looked deep into Bree’s eyes, not wanting to scare her but to convey her true feelings.  
Katherine : Bree from this moment on I want us to be together. I want to share my love with you. I want to wake up every morning finding you next to me. I’ve loved you for  
the better part of three years. It has torn me apart to keep it to myself. I fought with myself about the professionalism and the boundaries. I can’t tell you how happy I am when you kissed me the other night, even as it started as a joke. I’m so glad I finally got the nerve to admit to you how I feel about you so here I am my heart open, my love all yours. Will you please spend the rest of your life with me, loving me, letting me love you, making us both happy?  
Bree’s eyes glister with tears of happiness for the love they shared the past two days , the joy for what they will share in the future. As the tears roll over her face Bree leans over and kisses Katherine effortlessly on the lips  
Bree : Yes, my love. I will spend the rest of my days sharing with you, being with you, loving you, experiencing the world with you …..  
They sat next to each other holding hands during the rest of the flight basking in  
their new found friendship, adoration, passion.......love  
The end


End file.
